


Say it out loud

by a_january_girl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Morning After, NSFW, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_january_girl/pseuds/a_january_girl
Summary: I was asked for a "first morning after" fic, preferably smutty, and I'm here to oblige, so... *wink*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks at alldolleduppink for her beta magic

A slight shift on the bed wakes her up, but she refuses to open her eyes. The distinct delicious smell of brewing coffee slowly invades the apartment and reaches her bedroom. She can’t help the smile that imperceptibly curls at the sides of her mouth. She knows Mulder, the FBI Agent, is an early riser and usually drags her out of bed at 6 AM to go chase down an X-File. This Mulder, the man she shared her bed with for the first time last night, lets her sleep in and makes coffee.

 

Her eyes are still closed when she feels him spoon against her. His body is cool, but his lanky frame instantly warms up against her bare back. 

 

“Hi,” she purrs without turning around in his arms. She hasn’t laid a single eye on him yet but she’s sure he’s sporting a huge smile on his face, probably like the one she cannot repress when she feels him snuggling up to her. 

 

“Hi,” he whispers back, his good arm instantly wrapping around her side, his large palm open against her stomach. 

 

She can feel the sling encasing his injury slightly cutting through the skin of her back. She remembers putting it back on immediately as soon as she had rid him of his shirt last night. After all, she is a conscientious doctor, no matter her state of arousal. 

 

Feeling him press his whole body onto hers from head to toe takes her out of her reverie and brings her back to reality. His groin is already hardening against her naked backside, and she moans. 

 

He nuzzles the hair cascading along her neck, his nose pushing the locks away to make room for his hungry mouth. Her heart swells with the care he takes not to rub his stubble against the scratches there.  _ This is how I like my Mulder, _ she contemplates. 

 

As soon as his lips press against the sensitive spot behind her ear, she feels the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach.

 

“Mmmm, Mulder…” she asks with her eyes still closed. Though she always knew how thoughtful and sweet he could be, being the center of his consideration is heartwarming. “Did you just get up to make coffee?”

 

“Mmm,” he hums in confirmation as he continues to plant kisses at the nape of her hair. 

 

“And did you just do so buck naked?” she asks with a small giggle, revelling in the sensations he’s eliciting with the simple touch of his lips.

 

“Mmm,” he repeats, and his hand slides from her waist to cup her breast and caresses her tenderly. Despite how sore she still is from last night, his touch is so electric and loving it makes her body ache with want.

 

“Well, I like that new suit of yours,” she quips. “A lot better than all your Armani’s.” 

 

When he doesn’t answer, she adds, “Mulder, have you lost your tongue?”

 

His good hand is roaming up and down her body, and she feels him slightly grappling in frustration with his encased arm behind her back. Five of his fingers on her skin are already lighting her body up on fire, and she wonders how even more delicious it would feel if he could use all ten. 

 

“I thought speaking was overrated, Scully,” he states between kisses. She wonders what he means but before she can answer, he continues, “After all, you hardly said a word since we left the hospital last night.”

 

He’s right. Last night, words were unnecessary and they barely spoke. 

 

Scully stayed silent when they got in the car after their New Year’s kiss, even though her brain was processing and dissecting the moment they had just shared. The simple brush of his lips on hers felt like it was writing the rest of their evening, the rest of their life, as easily as the ball dropped at midnight. 

 

She wanted him like she had never wanted anyone else in her life before. She was sure of it now. However, reservations kept her from finding the right words to tell him how she felt and what she wanted. What if his kiss had just been a token of friendship?

  
Before he got into the car, he grabbed his jacket on the back seat and threw it over his shoulders. Whether this was from the cold January wind, or from his excruciating sexiness when clad in leather, Scully felt a shudder along her spine.

 

When he finally slid in the seat next to her, he put his hand on her thigh and their eyes met.

 

“I’m glad I finally kissed you,” he admitted with a hint of shyness. His gaze was tender but the desire she also saw there assuaged her doubts. “I can’t wait until you let me kiss you again…”

 

She couldn’t wait either. The warmth that invaded her belly and surged all the way to her center was cosmic. Suddenly, the need to show him how she felt became urgent as words would not be enough. 

 

Her hand turned the key in the ignition and she drove them straight to her apartment. Judging by his lack of questions or objections, Mulder did not seem to mind. Upon their arrival, they shared a knowing smile as he draped his good arm over her shoulders again. 

 

Speaking had the potential of breaking the spell, and it was a risk neither of them was willing to take.

 

Once inside, she quietly rid him of his jacket before shedding her own, letting them fall to the floor in a lulled whisper. She slid her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for another kiss. He approved the heat and want he felt in her ministrations and eagerly obliged when she slipped her tongue against his. When she started tugging at his T-shirt he didn’t say a word. She helped him free his arm and take off the no longer wanted garment before she carefully fastened his arm back in its sling again. 

 

Her eyes wandered along his lean torso for a beat before she finally dared to touch him. Her fingers searched every ridge, slithered along every muscle, teased his alert nipples and felt how fast his heart was beating in his chest. She kissed him again, grazing her tongue along every recess of his mouth, and pushed him towards her bedroom. 

 

That’s when he finally tried to talk, she recalls. 

 

“Scully… are you sure?” 

 

Her thumbs traced her answer on his swollen lips and he nodded in understanding. Soon after that, the only sound that surrounded them was the murmur of her clothes falling to the floor and the clicking of his belt under her trembling fingers. 

 

When she finally stood fully bare before him, his eyes roamed her naked body unabashed. His gaze was luminous and filled with reverence. “Scully.”

 

Her loquacious Mulder seemed in awe, his jaw slack and his pupils dilated. He was clearly unable to utter a single word beyond her name as if it was a holy plea, but his worshipping gaze said it all. She read seven years worth of love in her partner’s eyes, the intensity of it all cutting her heart right open.

 

She motioned for him to lie down, pushing gently on his unharmed shoulder. When his head fell on a pillow, she observed him from the foot of the bed. Here he was, finally naked and expectant in all his male glory. She slowly got up the bed on all fours like a feline predator, her eyes roaming over his body, and the magnificent sight of his pulsing cock stopped her on her way up his body. Her tongue craved to taste him and enjoy the tiny drops of precum she could already see escaping him. She saw the muscles on his stomach contract in anticipation. His eyes were filled with desire and longing. She licked her lips, and he moaned before mimicking her actions and biting his bottom lip.

 

However, the need to capture his swollen lips with hers again was unbearable. His kiss was so intoxicating she already needed another one. She straddled him, placing her knees on either side of his hips and her hands near his face on the mattress. Her breasts dangled over his chest, her nipples desperate to make contact with his skin, and their lips melded together. Mulder finally slid his arm around her waist and crushed their heated bodies together.

Allowing their passion to fully take over their bodies, their hands and mouths claimed the other as its own while words still seemed too risky to use.

When Scully finally skimmed her hand down his chest and took him into her hand, both their mouths opened in a silent vowel. The feel of his silky skin as she slowly pumped up and down his length was heaven. She positioned herself above him, and slowly took him inside her in a first journey down. They both gasped as he entered her. He didn’t dare move, and she silently appreciated it, her eyes closing from the welcomed invasion. Her walls stretched to accommodate the size of him and she closed her eyes at the pain. Nonetheless, her body hummed with need and her sex swelled and gushed with a fresh wave of arousal. When her gaze met his, she was awestruck with the expression on his face. With him, she felt like a goddess as his eyes roamed her body and his fingers dug into the back of her thigh. 

 

“God,” he moaned, his brow contorted into an expression between pleasure and torment. 

 

She felt like her whole body and mind were on fire. Her brain and her heart and every single one of her nerve endings were all pulsing and swirling in a maddening waltz, making her dizzy. She leaned in and let her fingers dance over his neck before they drifted into his hair. It felt like she was anchoring herself to his body, revelling in the security of his touch. She wanted nothing more than to whisper her love in his ear in that moment, but what she saw in his eyes took her breath away. The raw lust she read there was overpowering every one of her mental abilities. Her brain stopped functioning and she let her body be driven by yearning. 

 

She started moving and the second journey down his length was even better. Her body only wanted more as she felt herself swell and tighten around him. Her nipples were sweeping against his chest and his imprisoned arm, her clit brushing his pubic bone with every pump. It felt like only a heartbeat until they were both panting and ready to reach their peak. 

 

She came undone above him in a throttled moan, calling out to her God in a cry that was impossible to refrain. 

 

“Oh fuck,” he sighed with his eyes locked on hers. “Scully…”

 

She kept on moving, rising and falling on top of him, riding her orgasm till it tamped down. She needed to see him come undone too, see him in the thralls of passion as he lost control. This man had suffered so much in his life that bringing him pleasure with her body was a gift. Her life took another meaning as he finally emptied into her, mingling their essence and their soul. She had irrevocably experienced all of him now, and knew him completely. He was fully hers and she was fully his at last.

 

Their eyes met. Her heart surged as she recognized that gaze all too well. It was a silent yet powerful profession of love, and she realized he had been looking at her with those loving eyes for years now. He had professed his love with and without words countless times but she was glad no ifs ands or bees had come their way this time.

 

With her body spent and sated, the need to rest was overwhelming. As sleep overtook her, Mulder brushed his lips against her ear. 

 

“I love you,” he murmured, hugging her close. His breath against her skin was comforting, lulling her to sleep, and she had never felt lighter or more in love in her entire life.

 

But now that they’re lying in bed, morning sunbeams glowing on their skin, she wants to shout how happy she is. She too has been sure of her love for him for years now. She’s shown him in so many ways, sticking by his side no matter the circumstances and the paths their lives were taking. But now, as if the sex had unpinned a grenade inside her brain and inside her heart, she needs him to know for sure. Their bodies expressing the love and desire between them last night was magical but now there are things that need to be said. 

 

She places her hand over his on her breast, and when he teases her nipple, twitching it between his thumb and index finger, she hisses in delight. Finally opening her eyes, she shifts slightly in his arms with the clear intention to turn around and face him. Before she can, he tightens his grip and holds her even closer to him. 

 

“Mulder…” 

 

His name on her lips is as intense as a prayer, and his lips dancing over her skin between her shoulder blades makes her center tingle. 

 

“Mulder,” she whispers, “There’s something I need you to know.” 

 

His hand leaves her breast to roam south on her sensitive skin. When his index finger trails down the slope of her waist, she trembles. She is ready to speak now, to voice out her feelings, but if he keeps touching her like that, she’s going to lose her mind. 

 

“I need to‒” she attempts but his touch is overpowering her ability to speak again. “Ohhhh.” 

 

“Shhh,” he hushes her. “We don’t need to talk about this  _ right now _ …”

 

His fingers brush against her curls, his touch like a feather, and she feels a wave of arousal drench her sex. When his middle finger slips along her folds, she unashamedly grinds her ass against his now steel hard cock and moans with need. It only makes him press against her even harder. 

 

She is ready to tell him everything, to tell him how much she loves him, needs him, and wants him. She wants to lay her bare truth in front of him, let him know the force of her passion and devotion. But once again, his hand on her body has the effect to turn her brain cells to mush.

 

“Mmm, I don’t know, Mulder, are you sure you don’t wanna talk instead?” she asks huskily, half-teasing, half-serious, slowly circling her ass against him and not recognizing the sound of her own voice. 

 

“Talk if you will…” he huffs as he continues to grind against her. His fingers discover more evidence of how ready she is for him. “I’m gonna need to hear your voice now, anyway.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Scully asks as her breath escalades to a higher cadence. 

 

“Well, last night, I saw you, Scully,” he says, and his hand leaves her folds and caresses her upper thigh. 

 

His fingers gently stroke the creeping skin between her knee and her groin. Her flesh feels like it’s burning under his touch. 

 

“I watched you come undone above me and I could tell how good we were,” he continues as he grabs her thigh to lift it up and angle it backwards over his own. 

 

His throbbing length instantly nestles between her legs, teasing her swollen folds. She doesn’t know which turns her on more, his words, or his touch. It’s a close call. As far as she knows, she’s about to prove him right about all the spontaneous combustion theories he’s ever had over the years. 

 

“But if I take you like this, Scully,” he says, his voice low, as his dick twitches at her opening, “I won’t be able to see it in your eyes. You’ll have to tell me.” 

 

She swallows back a moan. She feels him take himself in his hand and stroke his dick twice. His teeth nibble gently at her shoulder before his tongue soothes her sensitive flesh. 

 

She wonders if the buzzing in her ears means she’s about to pass out from too much desire. Lust and anticipation are driving her to a feral and wanton state. She can’t bear to wait any longer to feel him inside her. As if accessing her thoughts, he pushes his cock inside of her in a hard thrust. 

 

“Ohh Mul‒ ohh,” she gasps, and he brings his hand to her chest again, kneading and plucking at her alert nipple.

 

“Uh, uh, Scully, I’m going to need actual words, here,” he says, not moving an inch as he is now fully embedded inside her. 

 

She can feel herself gushing wet, her juices leaking out of her and dripping along her ass. Her foot involuntarily flexes against his strong calf, and she hooks herself onto him as if she already knows what a hell of a ride this is going to be. 

 

“Oh God,” she whimpers, and she silently prays to that same deity for Mulder to finally move inside her. “Mulder…”

 

“Actual words, Scully,” he teases. “Tell me. I need to know since I can’t see it right now.”

 

She could shoot him for doing this to her. Gone is the serious and by the book agent and scientist. In her place is a woman led by inflamed passion. Yet somehow, she always suspected he would affect her that way. Over the years, whether his touch was innocuous as he brushed a lock of her hair away, or overtly possessive as he guided her with his hand at the small of her back, it instinctively made her feel like she was melting inside. If those innocent physical contacts already made her head spin, she imagined his ability to make her lose her mind would be compelling once they’d finally give in to their desire. 

 

“I don’t know if I can, Mulder. I’ve never...” she admits, not able to finish her sentence. 

 

Previous lovers never asked her to talk dirty, but she gets why Mulder would expect it from her when she considers herself through his eyes. His partner is so self-assured and assertive. A confident woman, who speaks her mind and takes matter into her own hands. This is the woman he fell in love with, the one he adores and respects, she knows. 

 

“It’s okay, Scully, it’s me,” Mulder eases her as if he could read her mind. His lips are by her ear and his free hand grasps her own in a clear attempt to calm her nerves. Their fingers intertwining make her braver. “It’s just me.”

 

“I know it’s you, it’s just…” 

 

He cuts her short when he slides almost completely out of her warmth before thrusting hard into her again. He must have sensed that she needs to lose control to get her to start talking. 

 

“Yeees!” she gasps, her reluctance starting to fly away and he takes it as his cue. “That's what I want.”

  
She can feel Mulder’s smile against her skin and he takes a third atrociously lazy thrust into her. 

 

“Yes, tell me what you want, Scully,” he pleads, “Say it out loud, I need to know.”

 

“Again, Mulder,” she mewls almost immediately. Her bold nature begins to take over as she gives in to the sensations of him fucking her from behind. “Harder...”. 

 

His fourth thrust is immediately followed by another and another, and suddenly, it’s not a problem to use words anymore. She utterly surrenders to him as the dam of her doubts breaks down.

 

“Oh my God, Mulder, don’t stop,” she pleads in a moan. “Don’t stop, I swear if you stop… just… keep... ”

 

“Yeah? Is that good?” he asks, and if she couldn’t hear him groan with pure desire against her sweaty skin, his tone would almost sound as genuine as if he was in the middle of one of his slideshows, trying to prove a point. 

 

“Yes, God,” she breathes, her chin angling to nestle her nose inside her pillow. 

 

As Mulder pounds into her, she knows she has never been fucked with so much passion and love. 

 

“So good… Jesus! Yes, Mulder, harder…” she shouts, not lowering her voice anymore and claiming her needs. 

 

Their movements rapidly turn frantic and Mulder’s hot breath on her back brings her closer and closer to her release with every thrust of his ridged cock inside her. 

 

“God, you are incredible Scully… So tight... ” he marvels with such love in his voice it coats her heart like honey.

 

“I loved seeing you come last night, but now I need to hear it,” he pleads when her womb starts to throb and pulse around the length of him. “Tell me, Scully, say it.”

 

“God, yes, Mulder, I’m gonna… I’m gonna...”. 

 

It’s all she can do now to be loud and untamed, and, as he lets go of her fingers to bring his to her clit, pressing tiny circles on her swollen nub, he pleads to her one last time. 

 

“Yes, Scully, say it out loud for me…”

 

“Mulder,” she sobs uncontrollably, “Mulder, I’m, oh my God, I’m coming…”

 

Her back arches and she moans as her orgasm washes over her. Her muscles endlessly milk his flesh and Mulder finds his release only seconds after her, emptying inside her with a heavy sigh and his teeth nipping at her shoulder. 

 

“Wow,” he simply states after a minute, his racing heart still thumping against her back as he holds her tight. She agrees with a satisfied moan. 

 

He finally lets her shift into his embrace, and her lips immediately find his own as easily and irresistibly as two magnets attracting each other. He kisses her back, and it’s so delicious, so heavenly. When their lips finally part, he turns to his back, untangling their sweaty limbs. She groans in protest at the loss of his warmth against her chest.

 

“I’m gonna get you that coffee, now,” he informs her and pushes the sheet aside to get up. He cleans up briefly using the box of tissues on her nightstand, before he hands her a couple with a crooked smile so she can do the same. He doesn’t bother to put on any more clothes than he did earlier as he starts to walk out to the kitchen. “Then we can begin the New Year with a joined shower, what do you say?”

 

There is only one way left to respond.

 

“Mulder?” she calls to him.

 

“Yeah?” He turns around in the doorframe and looks at her expectantly. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

His face lights up in a full watt smile and he can’t seem to find any words. She smiles back, feeling coy and powerful. Her new found discovery of how to render Mulder speechless is definitely her favorite. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
